


Texan Ride

by TamayaMoore



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Flirting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, YALL THEY ADULTS, and foul language because tadashit has a potty mouth, hello ive come to taint this fandom again, it took me months to finish but it's done yeehaw, puns, tadashi is a power bottom, what are my fics without puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamayaMoore/pseuds/TamayaMoore
Summary: In which Tadashi decides he wants to go for a ride.
Relationships: Tadashi/Alistair (Sweet Elite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Texan Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I'm back to my bullshit, spreading filth in an otherwise peaceful, pure fandom.  
> I now have a legacy to live up to.  
> ALSO I will repeat it here as well, this is a College AU and the characters have been aged up and are consensual adults. Last thing I want is minors diddling on my watch.
> 
> Please hmu if I missed some tags or you'd want me to add trigger warnings.  
> And please feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked my work!

“So, this,” Alistair huffed, amused. He cocked a brow and lifted his arms up a little, tugging at the satin tie that kept them bound to the headboard. “This isn't exactly what I pictured when you told me you _'wanted to go for a ride'_. You little shit.”

Tadashi grinned, teeth on his lower lip, slowly unbuttoning the other man's shirt. He took particular pleasure in dragging his hands against the rough fabric, pressing his fingertips on the toned muscles of his chest. He loved how the piece of clothing clung just enough to his skin, perfectly tailored. “I just omitted the kind of ride I wanted to go for.”

“And I just happened to be your mount.”

Tadashi shrugged. “A purebred, at that.”

“Ah yes, my sunshine kissed mane and toned build you so much love. You'll wear my skin off if you stroke my pecs one more time.”

“I'd tell you to 'hit me baby one more time', but-” he flashed another grin, outstretching a hand to check on the state of the tie sacrificed for a noble cause. “I made damn well sure you couldn't do that.”

Alistair huffed again, rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue. “I'm gonna have my revenge for that.”

“That's what I hope for,” Tadashi wriggled on his spot on top of him, a grin on his lips. He run a hand through his damp hair, moving the wet strands away from his eyes. “If you can get your hands free, that is,” he grinned more - devilishly so, Alistair thought - and resumed the task at hand: getting him undressed. That was the fun part, he had to admit, teasing him endlessly as he tugged down his jeans, raking his nails into the toned flesh of his thighs. He heard him hiss, and Tadashi licked his lips in anticipation. It was getting on his nerves, not being able to move his hands, and the Asian man revelled in that knowledge. He removed the piece of clothing slowly, painfully so, and dropped it carelessly on the floor.

“Aren’t you gonna fold that at least, babe?” Alistair said with an half laugh, his brow still cocked up at him. “It’s gonna get all dirty and wrinkled.”

Tadashi hooked his fingers under the elastic of his boyfriend’s underwear and snapped the band against his skin in response. “Should’ve gagged you, babe.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Aren’t I considerate.”

Alistair hummed. He lifted up a knee, making the other man scoot forward. “I guess you only have a way to make me shut up.”

Tadashi snorted, moving a hand to promptly pinch his thigh. “That being?”

“Come closer and you’ll find out, yes?”

“You’re a huge dork.” he leaned forward, plunging his fingers into the disheveled mess that was his hair, blonde and curly and a bit tangled. He pressed his lips on his, kissing him deeply and hungrily, inhaling sharply as the blonde bit on his lower lip. He felt him tug at the improvised restraints and groan into the kiss. “If I were you I'd give up, that thing isn't gonna budge.”

“You really took the extra care to make sure of that, huh?”

“What can I say-” Tadashi grinned against his lips, propping an elbow up and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “I like doing things well.”

“ _Oh~_?” he smirked back, giving the tie one last tug before surrendering. “Are you gonna do me well too, then?”

Tadashi snorted again, pulling himself up to straddle him properly, grinding his hips against his groin. He could feel him grow hard and hot under the skin of his butt. “With honours.”

“A model student, eh?”

“Oh my god, I should’ve really gagged you,” he rolled his eyes, pulling himself up to remove the last piece of clothing on the blonde’s body. He reserved the same treatment to his own underwear, and flung them both to the side to join Alistair’s jeans on the floor. He cocked a brow down at him. “You still sure you want me to fold them?”

“Brat, babe, you’re a brat. I’m not forgetting this.”

“I sure hope you won’t,” Tadashi flashed him the most - fake - angelic smile he could manage before settling right in between his thighs. He dragged his fingers on his stomach, leaving small red trails behind them where he had dug his nails lightly onto his skin; he leaned down, nibbling at his thigh, sucking and pulling at the skin between his teeth.

Alistair clenched his jaw, trying to stay still as the Asian man kept leaving more red, toothy marks on his skin. “ _Hm-_ you’re lucky I don’t have practice for a couple days, babe, or you’d have gotten a kick on that pretty face of yours- _hmn._ ”

“You think I’d do this if I didn’t know your schedule?”

The blonde glanced down only to see his boyfriend grinning from ear to ear. He was working his way up his thighs quite quickly - he looked like if he had gotten attacked by a flock of mosquitoes down there - and his shit-eating grin told him he had more in plan.

Tadashi left a couple more marks before locking eyes with him: his face was flushed - even redder than his thighs now, maybe - and his hair messy, some curls springing up in the weirdest of directions. He kept his gaze on him and leaned forward some more, a hand lingering dangerously close to his groin. Tadashi grinned again before taking hold of him, running the tip of his tongue up his bulging shaft.

Alistair inhaled sharply. He was teasing him and he knew that perfectly well. He rutted his hips against the mattress as the dark haired man twirled his tongue around the head of his member. A couple strands of hair had fallen down again in front of his eyes, and Tadashi looked up at him through that obstacle as he wrapped his lips around him. He felt warm, hot around him, his plump lips stretched moving down slowly to take more of him in.

Tadashi heard him let out a shaky breath, his body tensing underneath him. He hummed, moving painfully slowly up and down his length. He felt big in his mouth, big and hot and bulging, his jaw stretched almost painfully to take more of him in.

It was a maddening slow pace, and if it wasn't for the restraints and Tadashi pinning his hips down against the mattress with his hands, Alistair was sure he'd have lost all control and fucked his throat until he was out of breath and his voice rough and raw and raspy. He was already starting to feel dizzy, his mind fuzzy, his body hot at the familiar warmth and pressure of a building climax - and then his body tensed as he felt Tadashi's mouth depart from his bulging cock and leave him aching for release. "You asshole," he hissed, feeling the man running his fingers up and down his length, barely touching him, driving him mad.

Tadashi waited for his breathing to slow down, lips bent in a wicked grin as he brought his mouth back over his member, taking him in once again, humming as he felt him squirm and whimper, impatient, needy.

Alistair tugged again at the restraints, uselessly, rutting his hips against the mattress. "Fuck- _fuck,_ Tadashi-"

" _Hmm,_ " the dark haired man hummed, slowing his pace even more, bringing him once again on the very verge of orgasm before pulling away, licking his lips as he locked gaze with him. "Aren't you impatient today, babe?" he grinned, pulling himself back up, crawling over him. He grinded his hips against the other man's, egging him on as he outstretched a hand to get a condom from the nightstand and quickly slid it onto his hard shaft, stroking him slowly as he did so. He kept his hand there, slowly guiding his member inside him, rolling his hips back, pressing his face against his chest and breathing in his musky scent. " _Shit, hmm,_ you're so fucking big," he moaned, feeling him spread him open, rolling his hips as he slowly pulled himself up, taking him in completely with a gasp.

Alistair groaned underneath him, feeling his warmth surrounding him, the need to free his hands to grab onto his ass and fuck him open driving him insane. He thrust his hips upwards, Tadashi riding him along with his pace, dragging his nails on his chest, digging them into his skin.

The Asian man hung his head back, eyes closed and his lower lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips, chasing the pressure building in his stomach as he felt Alistair swell inside him, reaching his orgasm with a rough groan. Tadashi reached for the tie keeping the blonde restrained, tugging at it to undo the knot, picking up his pace as he felt himself growing closer and closer.

Alistair immediately brought his hands onto his boyfriend's ass, grabbing him firmly and ramming into him, the oversensitivity driving him crazy as he sat up, Tadashi wrapping his arms around his neck, diving his hands through his hair. They were both panting, Tadashi's moans of pleasure breaking the rythmic sound of their hurried breathing.

Alistair could feel him tight around his cock, and brought a hand between their bodies, onto his length, gripping tightly and stroking him as he felt him come undone. " _Fuck,_ " Tadashi said, moaning into his ear, resting his forehead in the crook of his neck. "Thought you'd not last this long- _hmm._ "

Alistair huffed, slowly moving to readjust their positions and trash the used condom, keeping his arms firm around Tadashi's waist. "What, no round two?"

Tadashi playfully punched his chest, pushing him down on the bed, sticking his tongue out at him before snuggling close. "Fuck _no,_ my ass already hurts."


End file.
